Prodigal continued
by mimirent
Summary: What if Michael had survived his fall and comeback for revenge and to try to get Teyla's baby again? Lots of Shep Whump and Sheyla. Kannan is evil in this so sorry in advance to Kannan lovers :
1. Chapter 1

* * *

What if Michael had survived his fall in the prodigal????? Shep Whump w/ Sheyla

* * *

Chapter 1

Teyla held her hand out and helped John up from the mate.

"I'll remember that move next time" John said as he got up.

"As you should" Teyla said as she grabbed a towel and cleaned the back of his neck. S

he saw out of the corner of her eye, John pick up Torren and tossed him in the air. Teyla had noticed that Torren was very connected to John ever since Michael took

over the city. Torren giggled as John swung him in the air.

"He seems to enjoy your company very much" Teyla said as John handed her giggling baby.

"Yah you love your uncle john right TJ?" John asked as he played with the little boy's foot. Torren giggled even more and squirmed to try to get back to John's arms. There

was a loud creak and the doors of the sparring room slammed shot. John hit his radio to find nothing there.

"Do you have your radio I left mine in my quarters?" John asked. But Teyla was frozen in place. John turned to see what she was looking at it was Michael. John

protectively stepped in front of her.

"I will not be as merciful this time Col. Sheppard" Michael said as he held up a 9 millimeter. John reached for his side arm to find know.

"Crap" he muttered

John stood in front of Teyla as they both stood in front of Michael. He new he had to move fast so he pushed Teyla back and used his gene to close the glass door

between the Col. and Teyla.

"John" Teyla cried as she tried to get through the door.

"Col. Sheppard I suggest that you open that" Michael said holding the 9 mill at the height of Col. Sheppard's head.

"No" John said but I was unable to get his hands up as Michael swung the 9mill to John's ribs, cracking them and then painfully back handed him causing John to

crumpled after being thrown across the wall. The last sound her heard was Torren's shriek and Teyla crying is name as everything went dark.

-------

Teyla watch as the two other hybrids grabbed his arms and securelyhandcuffed his hands above his stomach as blood bleed from his forehead. Michael watched as

John stirred as Teyla leaned over him.

"Ughh" he groaned as he tried to sit up.

Teyla placed her hand against the door as John's dazed hazel eyes looked at her with a pained expression. Michael moved towards her and John moved his head.

Teyla moved back away from Michael father in into the glass room.. Michael nodded to the hybrid who picked up the Col. and put him on his knees.

"Teyla you will give me the baby and open the door or risk Col. Sheppard's life" he said.

"How did you survive" Teyla asked trying to distract Michael from the Col. .

"Teyla give me the baby" he said as he held the gun to Johns forehead not bothering to listen to Teyla .

"I can not" Teyla said as she looked at him holding her baby tighter.

"Fine" Michael nodded his head and a hybrid cracked John's shoulder. He shouted in pain and grinded his teeth together trying not to pass out.

"John" Teyla cried feeling useless that she could not help but notice as John grimaced at pain as he injured shoulder was gripped.

"Teyla it is your choice" Michael said and looked at her.

Teyla looked at the lever she wanted to pull it but John shook his head and looked up angrily at Michael. Teyla shook her head and closed her eyes as she heard the

sound of the other crack of John's other shoulder.

"Teyla you can end his pain"Michael said as John shook in pain and fell gasping to the ground as the hybrids let him go.

He was sweating heavily as sweat beads covered his for head. He curled in a ball as the hybrids continued to kick him in his injured ribs.

Michael and the other hybrids went over to the bench and where discussing ways to take over Atlantis again. Teyla placed her hand against the glass right near John's

forehead. John reached up his cuffed hands touching them to hers. He dropped them from the pain caused on his shoulders. Teyla sung a quiet lullaby to John. John's

eyes closed as the pain took him. Michael watched from affar he had finally find something that would make Teyla do something for him.

------------------------------------

Teyla gently rocked Torren as she watched John move in his sleep. Teyla looked worried he was sweating, his cheeks flushed, and his shoulders were both pointed

weird and a large cut was above his left eye that looked pain full. She wanted to just open the door but she had to protect her son John sacrifice would not be for

two hybrids brought John to his knee's waking him up. He tried to fight but a hybrid pulled at his shoulder causing him to fall forward in pain but to be held

up. He looked at Teyla willing her not to give up Teyla for him.

"Teyla i am growing tired of this i will soon be forced to kill Col. Sheppard" Michael said as he cocked his rifle aiming it at John's thigh.

Teyla saw a little bit of fear in John's eyes but it quickly went away as he locked his eyes with her as he told her in his eyes that he would be fine. Teyla looked away

towards Michael.

"Michael is this fair Col. Sheppard is not the cause of this" Teyla tried to reason with him as she watched the gun.

"This is not my choice it is yours" Michael said and he pulled the trigger.

John pitched forward gripping is legs with his tied hands as blood came from his leg. Teyla felt tears form in her eyes as John tried to grip his leg tryin to stop the pain.

He broke the handcuff and started punching. Teyla watched in fear as John and Michael fought for the gun. He punched him a couple times but was thrown hard

against the closed door John slid to the ground unconscious blood running from his nose.

"Restrian him" Michael said as he wiped blood from his own nose.

The hybrids not so gently pulled john's hands behind his back and tied them around his hands John woke up to find his hand were tightly secured around his hands.

Hewas dropped on the other side of the glass wall. Teyla watched as blood spread across John's grey sweat pants.

"John" she whispered and watched as he tried to move in his sleep.

Teyla gently placed her hand against John's face that was leaning against the glass. She noticed a bruie was starting to appear across his face.

"John you must wake up" she whispered.

He was beginning to worry her with his lack of response and his forehead was ceased in pain.

Teyla looked at her son and then at John's prone body.

"Teyla" John whispered as he looked at her with Teyla, his eyes always made her fill warm inside.

"I want you to come out i will distract them just keep Torren save" John whispered.

"No they will kill you" Teyla hissed as she watched him shift towards her.

"Do it for me" John said quietly as he closed his eyes and tried to fight the groan of pain that radiated through his body.

Teyla nodded her head as John succumbed to unconsiouness . She at been studying a vent that she saw and gently lifted Torren out of his blanket and grabbed John's

sweatshirt that she then wrapped around Torren and gently placed him in the vent unnoticed by the hybrids figuring out how to get out without being caught. Teyla

had a feeling Rodney was close to figure out how to stop the lock down they had somehow made. She made the blanket look as though it was holding a baby. She

would waituntil they decide to hurt John, _her _John, she decide and show them what happened when they hurt people that she loved. As Teyla thought about it she

had always loved John he was much different from Kannan. Teyla could not stop herself from thinking that John would not given in like Kanan. Teyla wished that she

could hold John as shewatched his body trembled in pain. IT was her fault he was laying there is shoulders both broken as were his ribs and his left leg hurt.

--

Teyla watched as the lifted John up to his feet this time. He was hardly able to stand as his knees buckled in pain as he fell forward the two hybrids grabbed him.

"Michael i will give you my child" Teyla whispered as she headed towards the handle to open the door that she had seen John use.

"Teyla no" John said to be painfully back handed but repulled back up to his knees in front of Teyla.

She touched the handle and the door slid open. The two hybrids loosened their hold on John and stepped forward towards Teyla and the fake blue blanket that was

supposed to hold her son. John looked up and suddenley swung his legs tripping one of the hybrids. Teyla slid the banto stick she hid in the baby blanket and struck

Michael down and suddenly the door slid open and Ronon shot the other hybrid on John and John fell limply underneath the hybrid as Ronon and Teyla finished with

there pray. TEyla grabbed the 9mill in Michael's hand and shot him in the head. Ronon let out a roar and removed the hybrid from John and quickly ripped John's hands

free. Teyla took Torren from his hiding place.

"Bout time you got here buddy" John muttered from the pain as Ronon handed Teyla the field dressing and she quickly wrapped it around his leg.

"We need to fix his shoulders" Teyla whispered.

Ronon noticed Sheppards to broken shoulders and growled.

"Easy Ronon" John muttered from his spot on the floor.

"John you must remain still for Ronon can fix your shoulders" Teyla said and she heard the sound of Dr. Keller and she got up to shout for her.

John gripped her wrist.

"Stay" he gasped as he tried to stay awake.

He felt Teyla gently lifting his head to his lap and gently stroking his warm forhead. He felt the edge of his eyes growing dark. He saw the baby and then Ronon

appeared in front of him as he told him that the doctor was coming. John blinked slowly as there voices started to fade away. John finally gave into the roar but the

lasthing he head was Teyla telling him to "Stay awake" she was crying as tear's hit his face.

"Don't cry" he whispered before slumping in her lap.

---

John woke up to see the Atlantis cieling moving over him. Dr. Keller secured a oxygen mask over his face and Teyla was next to him saying something as Teyla gripped

his hand. He heard Dr. Keller saying something as Teyla brushed hair out of his eyes.

"John you will be fine" Teyla said.

Dr. Keller was speaking one of the blonde nurses that he would usually be flirting with if he was not dieing.

"He has a puncture lung and.. he's crashing. Col. Sheppard hang on" Dr. Keller said before his eyes rolled in the back of his head.

* * *

A few minutes earlier.

Teyla held tight to John's hand as she ran with the gurney. A nurse had taken Torren as he screamed as the nurse tried to hold him. Dr. Keller secured a oxygen mask

over his mouth.

"John you will be fine" she whispered as she stroked his forhead.

John looked up at her and tried to say something to her but the mask fogged up as suddenley John's eyes rolled into the back of his ead and Dr. Keller shouted

something.

"Mame you can not come any farther mame" a nurse said stopping her from going into the surgery. She was left to see John being rushed in and Dr. Keller begining

CPR.

Ronon was a step behind her gently rocking the baby that the nurse had handed him as she returned to surgery. Teyla sat heavily in the chair. She gently put her

head in her hand.

"Its not your fault Teyla" Ronon said from next to her as he rocked the baby.

"I allowed them to hurt him and i never protected him i should off-"Teyla did not continue as she felt tears run down her face.

"I am going to bring Torren to bed will you call me as soon as there is information on John" Teyla said as she picked up the resting baby and raced to her quaters.

Then she laid on the bed and began to cry into her matresss. She fell asleep while crying with salty tears.

--

_Teyla was walking down the room and John appeared. _

_"Teyla why didn't you save me?" he asked as he clutched his injured shoulder and screamed in pain. _

_Teyla reached for him but missed as he disappeared. Michael appeared out of know where with the hybrids adn they heard the scream of John. _

_"Teyla please help me" she heard the scream of John. _

_--_

Teyla woke up in a sweat from the dream and looked around. She quickly got out of bed and raced towards her door.

"Teyla where are you going?" Kannan said from the bed next to her lateley they had been sleeping in two seperate beds.

"I am going to visit Col. Sheppard" Teyla said and went to the door but Kannan stood up and walked up to her.

"Why? Did Ronon not say he would radio you as soon as there was news?" Kannan asked.

"I am going to check how the surgery is going. Did you not forget Col. Sheppard was the one who kept your son and me save and was hurt because of us?" TEyla

asked incredously.

She had always known Kannan was a little jealous of John but John had saved both her and his son from being kidnapped.

"Yes, but you can wait until he is out of surgery i'm sure-" but Kannan was interupted by the sound of Teyla's radio.

He would of continued but Teyla held her hand up to stop him and listened to Ronon.

_"Teyla. Sheppards out of surgery" _

"Thank you Ronon i will be right there" she said and side stepped past Kannan and walked out towards the infimary.

Kannan was left vey angry at the door of her quaters as she race towards the infimary

--

The end

of Chapter 1

More drama coming up with some Kannan evilness ( no offence to any Kannan lovers but i hate him)

mimi


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kannan watch as Teyla walked or more of jogged down the corridor towards the infirmary.

_"How can she do this to me i am Torren father and i should be her priority" _Kannan thought to himself and gave the door a hardy kick.

He almost wished Michael had succeeded in killing John Sheppard.

--

Teyla rushed down the hall towards the infirmary worry eating in her insides. She had heard a slight worry in Ronon's tone when he had radioed her. Teyla slowed down

outside of the infirmary door and steadied her breathing she did not wish to be seen like this by Ronon. She entered the infimary to see Ronon sprawled out on the

chair playing with his knife.

"Ronon how is he?" Teyla asked as she stood in front of the big man.

"Doc's says he's out of surgery i wanted to wait for you before i went in" Ronon grunted.

Teyla nodded her head and briskly walked over to Dr. Keller.

"Jennifer how is John?" She asked as she moved from foot to foot trying to stop the images from the nightmare returning to her of John's dieing body.

"This way Teyla" Dr. Keller said looking a little grave.

Ronon was right behind them following to the two women to the ICU. His anger was starting show to Teyla as he twisted the knife in his hands looking angry.

Teyla entered the infirmary and almost wanted to step back out afraid of what she might see of John. She find a sight that was tear brining towards her eyes. John

was a pale as the white sheets around him. The only part that she recognized was his black sticky hair. She stepped back into Ronon's chest as she looked at John's

prone figure. His chest was bare and both his shoulders were held in place by a shoulder immonilzer. His chest and ribs were bruisded from the kicks that he had

received from the Hybrids. His leg it raised slightly under the blanket and hit looked swollen with the bandages from outside of his leg. John had a dark bruise across

his cheek and there were dark stitches covered his forehead from getting hit several times by Michael. She saw one of his wrists were wrapped and the other had the

handcuff marks on his wrist. His cheeks were flushed and it looked like he had a fever as he moved restlessly in the bed. Teyla could not stand it anymore she quickly

walked to his beside. She made a slient promise to him. She would not let him get hurt because of her and she would take care of him.

"He is quite the fighter" Dr. Keller murmured from next to them.

"I thought we may have lost him during the surgery the broken ribs cause pretty bad internal bleeding he's still not out of the woods" Jennifer said as all three of them

looked down at the Col.

Dr. Keller walked out of the infirmary she looked very sad. "How could she be a doctor when she could hardly help her patience ?" she thought to herself as she led the way.

Teyla gently took John's sweaty hand in her and felt a large tear flow down her face and it made a loud plop as it hit the table. She felt more and more fall as she

dropped her head in her hands as she cried.

"John you will be okay" Teyla whispered as she gently pushed her fingers against his forehead.

"I am sorry" she whispered as she dropped his hand and quickly exited the room leaving Ronon alone.

"Sheppard i'll be right back" he said to his prone team leader.

He found Teyla sitting in the waiting room her hand buried in her knees. He had never seen her this emotional before as she wept in her lap. Ronon reached out his hand to

grasp Teyla's.

"Teyla its okay, its not your fault" Ronon said quietly as he reached out towards her.

Teyla pushed him away hard and looked up at him.

"It is my fault i allowed this to happen to John because of my child and the man i helped a long time ago" screamed at Ronon as she felt the guilt she had been trying

to hold in explode out of her chest.

Ronon wrapped his arm around Teyla's shoulder as she sobbed slightly into his shoulder. Ronon did not know how long they had been like that with him holding her. She

recomposed herself and wiped the tears away.

"I would like to go and check on John" she whispered and she left Ronon and walked back to John's bed and gently took his hand.

She was careful to avoid the starch white bandages around his wrist's and rubbed over his fingers. John shivered in his sleep and mumbled incoherently, as he tried to move

in his sleep. But his shoulder immobilizers prevented him from being able to move as well as his knee. His expression was pained and he kept trying to move as though he

was trying to get away from something.

"John you must get better" she whispered and felt tears run down. Teyla gently patted his hair trying to fix it and would of laughed normal out how poofy it was.

She began to sing a lullaby that her mother use to sing to her when she was younger, it was a tale of young warriors and their triumphs, to calm him in his sleep. He

relaxed slightly in to the bed as Teyla's lullaby found its way to his subconscious. But suddenleyhe started thrashing in the bed.

"Doctor Keller" she screamed as she tried to hold him down for he would not hurt himself.

--

John felt himself floating in darkness as he tried to figure out where he was. All her remembered was Michael in pain but know he felt nothing. He heard something coming

from above him, that sounding a lot like the lullaby that Teyla had to sung to him between the glass door. He wanted to find Teyla he had to see if she was okay.

He tried to open his eyes and suddenly he saw Michael trying to get him and Teyla. He felt someone grabbing his arms, he needed to fight for Teyla and Torren.

A voice interupted his worry and attempts to struggle against the grip.

"John it is me Teyla please we are save you must stay still" he heard Teyla crying and opened his eyes to see her. But Teyla's sweet voice was replaced with Michael's

wickedlaughter and Teyla's face was replaced with Michael before something grabbed both his arm and everything went black.

--

Dr. Keller and two other nurses rushed in as John tried to fight against Teyla's grip as he struggled and opened his fever filled eyes.

"Teyla, Torren don't hurt them" he groaned as he struggled

Teyla felt sick to her stomach, he thought that they were not save and he had to save them.

"John it is me Teyla please we are save you must stay still" she cried as she gripped his muscled chest with her hand's trying not to touch his shoulders.

The two nurses held her legs down as he struggled. Dr. Keller had rushed away to get some morphine to put John to sleep and stop him from hurting himself.

"T'lya" he cried as he looked at her.

"Yes" John, Teyla cried happily as he stopped struggling for a minute a nurse had quickly secured a restraint on his wrist and his chest.

"No" Teyla cried but it was to John began to panic like a panicked animal.

"Michael" he whispered as he began to struggled again tugging at the one restraint on his left wrist.

Dr. Keller rushed in with the morphine shot and stuck it into his I.V. and John began to relax in his sleep. Teyla gently rubbed his sweaty forehead as he stopped shaking.

The other nurse finsihed restraining his right hand, Teyla tried to ignore the black restrains, it did not feel right to see John tied down like this.

"Dr. Keller i believe that he has hurt his shoulder further" Teyla said as she looked at the torn shoulder immobilizer that lay loosely on his shoulder.

"Yes your right Teyla" Dr. Keller said and she gently fastened the shoulder immobilizer around his shoulder after re pulling it around his shoulder.

John did not even move which worried Teyla and she trubbed his arm as he shivered with fever.

"Don't worry Teyla he is just heavily sedated so he does not injured himself" Dr. Keller said trying to assure Teyla as she looked at Teyla's worried expression.

--

Teyla had been in the infimary most of her week and only returned to her quarters to care for Torren. John fever had risen and he seemed to be more and more restless but

would not wake from his slumber. Dr. Keller grew worried each day that she saw him grow steadily and steadier feverish. Teyla walked into the infirmary to notice an oxygen

mask securley fastened across his face. She read his book, War and Peace, that she had found in his room when she had gone in to look for something familiar of John's that

would make her feel better. Teyla was reading it and looked up for a second to notice pain- filled hazel eyes looking up at her. Teyla quickly grabbed his hand and shouted

for Dr. Keller and turned back to John. He looked slightly dazed and afraid he may panick again so she stroked his sweaty forehead, he moved towards he touch and relaxed

slightly into the bed. Dr. Keller was there within seconds of Teyla's call and rushed forwards towards the Col.

"Col. Sheppard can you tell me if you feel any pain? "Dr. Keller asked.

John opened his mouth and his voice came out muffled from underneath his oxygen mask.

"I'm good" was his whispered reply.

John had never seen those two words make the two women smiled so much.

"I'm going to get you some lunch for your I.V. Col. Sheppard it will be good for you" Dr. Keller said as she stepped from the room. TEyla gently pulled up the blanket to his

chest and looked down with a loving expression.

"Is Torren save?" he asked breathlessly as he looked up at her slightly confused by the way Teyla looked at him.

"Yes John" she whispered as she gently massaged his sweaty forehead.

John settled against his pillows and drifted off to sleep. Teyla kept rubbing his forehead as Dr. Keller walked in. Teyla held her finger to her lip to silence the comment of Dr.

Keller's lips as she was about to speak.

"I believe he is asleep" she whispered gently to Dr. Keller.

Dr. Keller nodded in understanding towards Teyla and quickly hooked the IV up.

"Teyla 10 more minutes and then I want you to go and sleep" Dr. Keller said gently looking at the dark shadows under her eyes and her tired features.

"Will he be okay?" Teyla asked looking down lovingly at John as she stroked his forehead.

"He is woken up, so that is a good sign, so its seems like he will be okay" Dr. Keller said and smiled at Teyla, she quickly fixed his oxygen mask and checked his vitals.

"Teyla i was serious you need to check on Torren, and vistit with Kannan" Dr. Keller said from her office door as she walked in.

Teyla nodded her head, know that she knew John was getting better, she became more and more tired. She clutched his hand and gave it one last squeeze before gently

leaning down and kissing his sweaty forehead. She walked from the room towards her quarter's to check on Torren and Kannan.

A dark shadow emerged from in front of his infimary bed and Kannan was reflected in the moonlight, he looked angry as he overlooked the sick man.

"I will not kill you yet John Sheppard, but Teyla and you will pay and Teyla will see that your are not so invincible" Kannan said angrily.

He stepped back to his shadow's and headed towards his and hers quarters.

Teyla entered her quarters and gently cradled Torren to her as she brushed his hair out of his face.

"Shhh...you are safe Torren" she whispered and a little hand reached up to her shoulder.

"Jon" was a little cry and Teyla knew he wanted to see John.

"Not tonight Torren, John is alright" Teyla whispered as she gently put him back in his cradle.

"Teyla?" Kannan asked as he entered.

"Yes i am just tired" Teyla said and she laid down in her bed.

Kannan watched her and picked up Torren.

"Soon you will be mine and only mine" he whispered as he held the baby in the moonlight.

--

da..dada evil Kannan, more shep whump, some more pain....blah blah normal stuff...

ignore the bad grammar there is a reason why i am failing English but whatever just enjoy the story.


	3. Chapter 3

This is for dispatcher652, the only one who has the heart to not make fun of me for my dumbness in grammer. And people i don't know how to work the Beta Reader cause i'm like technology is stupid even though i'm a teenager. And if you don't like grammer mistakes don't read it.

CHAPTER 3

Teyla gently rubbed John's hand as he began to wake up again, it had been several days since his last awakening. But this time Torren was with her and was squirming in her lap. She had wanted to be there the next time he awoke, the entire week he had been restless and Dr. Keller had to restrain him agian. Teyla did not want him to wake to being restrained in the bed. John's dazed eyes opened loooking up at her. He weakly lifted his arm and pulled his oxygen mask

"T'la?" he asked in a hoarse voice.

"John it is good to see you awake" Teyla said.

"Good to be..." he never finished as went into a coughing fit.

John grunted in pain when his shoulder was jostled. Teyla held her hand on his chest to hold him down from moving and grabbed water with a straw. Teyla gently put a straw to his lips and he gently sucked.

"Is Torren alright?" he asked weakly as he tried to move his hands and looked up at Teyla confused.

"John you must put your mask back on " Teyla said and she pullled his mask back over his mouth.

held Torren up for him to see.

The little baby stretched out his hands to John.

"Joh Joh" he cried happily trying to reach for him.

"Hey buddy" he whispered and yawned tiredly and the oxygen mask fillled with smoke.

"John you should go to sleep" she whispered as she stroked his warm forearm.

John nodded and said something from under the mask that Teyla could not hear. John's eyes began to droop as she kept rubbing his forearm.

"Thankx" he whispered as he fell asleep.

--

The next several weeks John had been becoming more and more aware everyday. Teyla entered the infirmary to see John leaning heavily on Ronon and Keller as he walked on one foot across the room.

"Hello Teyla you just made it we're trying to help John walk on his leg." Dr. Keller said as she helped the Col trying not to grip his shoulders to heard while doing it.

"Come on Sheppard a couple more steps" Ronon said from next to him.

"You said that 2 minutes ago" John muttered as he leaned heavily on Ronon.

The three got back to his bed and Teyla helped them lift John onto the bed,

"Hey Teyla" he murmured tiredly as he ran his hand through his sweaty hair that was stuck to his forehead.

"John it is good to see you up and about" she said grinning happily.

"Your not the only one" he muttered as his eyes grew droopy.

His eyes closed and he sunk father in the bed. Teyla looked down at him to discover he had an almost looked child- like in the bed.

"See you later Sheppard" Ronon said clapping him on the arm instead of the shoulder.

"Bye" John mutter before silently dozing.

Soft snores could be heard as Teyla and Dr. Keller pulled up the blankets up to his chest. Teyla and Dr Keller tiptoed off trying not to wake the Col.

"How is the Col. doing?" Teyla asked as they stood in Dr. Keller's office.

"He is doing much better and his fever is completely gone and his shoulders are healing" Dr Keller said happily, because his patient was doing much better then before.

"I would like to sit with him for a while am i allowed?" she asked looking over at John's sleeping form.

"Go ahead" Dr. Keller said and turned to her large pile of papers.

Teyla walked towards his bed and sat down next to his bed. She gently massaged his hand and noticed his eyes open.

"Hey Teyla how are you?" he asked drowsily.

"I am fine" she whispered, she was know use to his constant thing, of checking on others more then himself or others.

"Good" he muttered as he fell asleep as she stroked his hand.

--

John was leaning heavily on his crutches as he talked with Dr. Keller. Teyla waited with them, she was his babysitter as he called it. Teyla had actually noticed Kannan

complaining more and more about John and her being with him.

_"Where are you going?" Kannan asked from the chair where he was holding Torren. _

_"I am going to go watch over Col. Sheppard because Dr. Keller specifically asked me to help make sure he will not injure himself and that he will receive his proper medication" Teyla _

_explained as she opened the doors. _

_"Teyla why do you not ask Dr. McKay or Ronon to watch over the Col. and spend time with me and your son" Kannan said and Teyla sensed the anger in his voice. _

_"Did you not notice that Col. Sheppard almost died for our son and this is how you repay him, and he rescued us from Michael instead of feeling gratitude, you feel anger and _

_jealousy" Teyla spat at him. _

_"Was it not his fault Michael happened maybe it was him who deserved-" Teyla slapped him across the face, hard. _

_"Get out" she screamed at him taking Torren from him. _

_"You are mine" Kannan said grabbing her wrist. _

_Ronon just happened to walked by and grabbed took a menacing step towards Kannan. Kannan looks around looking at Ronon and Teyla. _

_"Fine" he hissed wrenching his arm from around Teyla's wrist and stumped off. _

Know Teyla stood next to Sheppard as she took the pills from Jennifer.

"Teyla i want to keep careful eye on the Col. and do not go off you crutches Col. Sheppard, at all" Dr. Keller said in a stern voice.

"Doc. don't worry i'll be fine but are you sure that i can't go off world any earlier-" John didn't even get to finsished as Dr. Keller jumped at him.

"Nooo, you are not allowed to do work or go off world for a month" Dr. Keller said.

"But doc, a month" John whined like a child.

"Teyla do not let him out of you sight and don't let him do any work"

"I will not"

"Also make sure he get's all his pills and he's not allowed to skip any times to take them" Dr. Keller explained.

"He is right here" John hurrumph as he began to limp out on his crutches.

"Col. wait" Dr. Keller said from behind him.

"What?" he asked

"Use the crutches" she said as Teyla caught up with him.

As soon as Dr. Keller was out of sight. John let go of the crutches and limped towards his quarters.

"John you must use the crutches" Teyla said from next to him.

"Oh come on Teyla I'm fine" he said as he kept walking.

"John use the crutches" Teyla hissed.

"Yes ma'me" he said and went under the crutches.

"Remind never to mess with a mother" he murmured to himself.

Teyla slapped him on the arm.

"OW Teyla" he whined and Teyla began to laugh.

Teyla had missed this. They went past John's quarters.

"Teyla aren't we going to my quarter" he asked as he turned on his crutches.

"No we are going to mine because i would like keep a special eye on you" Teyla teased and led him to it.

They reached or quarters and Teyla helped John to the edge of the bed and took his crutches and put them to the side of the door.

"Where's Kannan?" he asked looking around.

"He has left me and Torren" she said sadly.

"I'm sorry Teyla" he murmured and gently grasped her hand.

"Thank you John" she said and let go of his arms as she got up to find John's first bottle of pills in her pocket.

John meanwhile was trying to take off his Atlantis jacket and groaned slightly as it pulled at his still healing shoulder.

"Let me help" Teyla said and reached down to help him with his jacket.

She ended up encircling her arms around his chest as she helped him take his jacket off. Teyla fell into his arms as she tripped so she ended up with both her arms next to his ears and her face right above his. Suddenley something sparked and Teyla began to kiss John but there was a loud knock on the door.

"Who is it? " Teyla asked as she picked her head up from John's mouth.

"Its Ronon" he said gruffly.

"Damn it" John muttered as he sat up on his elbows.

"I will be there in a second Ronon" she said and helped John stand up against the bed and she fixed her shirt and hair and walked towards the door.

"Hello Ronon why would you like?" she asked a little more tougher then she wanted it to sound.

"I was just bringing some extra bandages for Sheppard" Ronon said and looked at John leaning on the bed.

"Thanks big guy" John said from behind her.

"Yes thank you Ronon i will call you when it is your turn to take care of Col." Teyla said and then shut the door.

Teyla quickly got back to John and kissed him hard across the lips then he limped over and fell to the bed as Teyla stood over him and gently began to undo his shirt.

--

Teyla got up from the bed to see John fast asleep next to her. She quickly tiptoed out from under the covers and got dressed.

"Where you going?" John asked looking up at Teyla.

"I believe it is time for your bandage" Teyla said from the bathroom.

"Uh.. could you help me get dressed?" he asked innocently.

Teyla gently wrapped another ace bandage around John's ribs and then gently helped him pulled the t-shirt over his head. She was very close and could smell his colonethat she loved so much. She smooth his black hair that just shot up more after she tried to pat it down. She then helped himp pull a bandage around his thigh. She then helped him pull his pants on.

"Thanks" he said.

"I am going to get Torren from Capt. Anna" she said and she gave him one last kiss.

"I will be right back keep safe" she said.

"Don't worry" he said and gave her a saucy wink as she walked out.

Teyla exited and did not notice the dark shadow in the room. As she walked down the hall, she could erase her nervouse energy that was caused from the night before, shehad always had a crush on John and never wanted to admit it. She had only gone with KAnnan as a replacement with John but know she was so close to having John it

almost wanted to jump up and down.

--

Meanwhile

John was wrestling with the dark shadow that happened to be Kannan. He was trying to hit Jon with a knife

"This will teach you to mess with the women who belongs to you" he said as he brought the knife down towards his chest.

John barely got his arm in front of him in time. The knife went into is arm and John shouted in pain. He grabbed the knife holding on to is knife. Kannan stabbed John in thechest and then brought the hilt down across his forehead making him fall into darkness. Last thing he could think of was Teyla.

Kannan picked up the unconscious Col. not very carefully and dropped him in the chair, he handcuffed John's hands to the chair and pushed his head over.

"This is your fault Sheppard Teyla will be mine" he said and dropped John's hand as it fell to is chest.

--

Teyla felt something wrong and raced towards her quarters with the baby. She stepped to find her quarters dark and saw a terrible site. John was tied up to a chair and, a scratch covered is chest and was bleeding heavily. His forehead had a scrape across it and John was unconscious. She ran to him but not before putting Torren in his crib. She grabbed one of her scarfs and gently wrapped it around the knife wound in his chest.

"T'la?" he asked looking up at her with pained eyes.

"John who did this to you?" she asked.

"Kannan" he croaked as Teyla began to undo the handcuffs but suddenly she felt a gun against the back of her head and turned around with her hands up.

Kannan was standing right behind her.

"Teyla i would sit down if you do not want to lose your precious John" he said and shut the quarters door.

TO BE CONTINUED.....

Mimirent


	4. Chapter 4

PRODIGAL CONTINUED

Chapter 4

_"Teyla I would sit down if you don't want to lose your precious John" Kannan said holding a gun towards John. _

Teyla quickly sat down keeping a close eye on the 9 millimeter Kannan held in his hand.

"Kannan why are you doing this?" Teyla asked anger laced in her tone.

He had hurt John and she could not stand to see John injured anymore but it seemed unavoidable with John.

"He stole you from me, so know he will pay" Kannan said angrily his eyes were slightly glazed and he looked very angry.

"I didn't steal her" came a muffled voice as John lifted his head from the chair looking dazed.

Teyla noticed a large cut above his left eyebrow and blood was still bleeding from his chest but from her view it did not look as deep as she had first thought.

"Yes you did" Kannan cried angrily and kicked John in the leg, his injured leg.

John clamped his mouth shut, muffling a cry of pain as jolts of pain went up his leg.

"Stop" Teyla cried as she watched John try to recover from the painful kick.

Kannan brought the edge of the gun down on John's head and John limply fell forward unconscious. Teyla would do anything to hold John in her arms and protect him but Kannan held the gun up stopping her from getting up. He pulled out another gun that looked to be a stunner and shot Teyla with it. The last thing she saw was his evil face looking down at her, but she slumped down on the bed unconscious.

--

Teyla woke up on cold metal floor; she looked around to find she was in a jumper. She looked around to find John a couple feet away from her, blood dripped down the side of his head, has it slowly dripped from his temple. The scarf Teyla had tried to stop the bleeding with had been taken away. She quickly crawled over to his body and gently lifted him into her lap. She gently cradled him to her chest, she felt heat radiating from his body, and looked to have a fever. She gently rubbed his forehead and there was a soft groan from his mouth.

"John?" she asked as he began to move in her lap.

"T'la?" he slurred looking up to her with his brown hazel eyes, Teyla had fallen in love with those eyes the first time she saw them.

"Thank the ancestors" she whispered to herself and gently removed messy hair from his forehead.

"Where are we?" he asked and tried to get up but Teyla pulled him down by the shoulders.

"I do not know" she asked and she gently lifted his head from her lap and laid him on the ground.

"I will be right back do not move" she said in a commanding voice that would probably make Ronon shake in his boots.

"Yes mother" John muttered as he moved his head around to look at her as she walked back towards the jumper screen.

Teyla looked at the window and gasped as she looked out the window to find they were in the woods.

"What is it?" John grunted as he stood up next to her.

"John i told you not to get up" she said as she helped him up all the way to his feet.

He pushed her hand away as he stood up all the way by himself. She kept her hands outstretched as she watches him sway slightly.

"Uh...Teyla i think I'm going to pass out" he muttered as he began to fall.

Teyla caught him just as his knees collapsed. She strained under his weight but was able to hold him up. She fell to her knees and held John's head in her lap.

"Teyla i don't think I'm doing so good" John said as he moved to a comfortable position on Teyla's lap.

"John" she said quietly.

"Just go ahead and leave know, Torren needs you and I'll be fine just go" he said weakly as he felt pain in his chest become more and more painful.

"No, I will not i need you" Teyla said loudly trying to push the thought from him.

"We will go together know we must leave John" she said and helped him up and they began to limp to the ramp.

"Teyla did i ever tell you, you can be pretty bossy" John said from next to her.

She smacked him on the arm.

"Oww... sorry" John muttered as he limped out with Teyla.

But before they could get far they came face to face with Kannan. John pushed Teyla behind him trying to protect her. Teyla held on tight to the back of John's black t-shirt. She was not afraid for herself but the thought of losing John was scaring her.

"I would suggest you go back to the jumper Col. Sheppard or i will be force to hurt you" Kannan threatened.

"Hey can we work his out-" John began but received a punch to the gut and he was knocked to his knees.

He did not get up and Kannan lifted the almost unconscious man and pointed his gun towards Teyla. They marched towards the jumper and John was dropped to the floor not at all gently. Teyla went to go and help John but Kannan pointed the gun at her.

"Go over there" he said pointing to one of the sits in the front.

She watched from a far as Kannan used to white zip-ties and tied his hand behind his back. Teyla notice the slight wince from John as his almost healed shoulders were pulled at. Kannan hefted John up and dragged John to the pilot chair. Kannan tied ropes around his shoulders and chest. John looked up slightly to Teyla, an apologetic look on his face.

_"Why can't I protect her i should be able to, I'm can't do anything"_ John thought dimly.

"I will be back if i found that he's untied or has escaped I will kill him" Kannan said and took the remote from the jumper and shut the ramp.

Teyla watched him leave and then quickly kneeled in front of John. His head was limply hanging on his chest. She gently lifted his head griping his cheeks she gently brought his head towards her gently gripping his head bringing his forehead towards her.

"We will be okay" she whispered.

"I know" John sighed as he tried to move but grunted as he moved pulling at his knife wound in his chest.

"Teyla I'm sorry I let him take you i should of protected you this is all my fault" John said quietly from where he sat.

"No, it is not your fault it was Kannan who did this and Michael who cause this and do not blame yourself John" Teyla whispered.

John didn't respond, his eyes were closed and he was not responded to her as she called his name.

"John?" she whispered and gently moved hair from his eyes.

She put her fingers to his necks to find a fluttery beat that seemed unusual but he was alive so that was all that mattered to her. She quickly jumped up and went for the first aid kit. She undid the rope around his shirt and lifted up his shirt from his chest. She was unable to get it around his arm but rolled it up enough to look at the knife wound in his chest.

She took wipes and cleansed the wound. She then took bandages and wrapped his chest and then dropped his black t-shirt back down.

"Thanks" he said and Teyla jumped when he finally opened his eyes.

"John you must hold on, i will find a way out of here" she said and looked around for some weapon.

"Wait" John said looking up at her.

"Tie me up again if Kannan comes and find me untied he'll hurt you" John said from his spot on the chair.

"I will do it" Teyla whispered and gently tied the ropes loosely around his chest.

She got up and gently reached up for the knife on the shelf that she had saw before when they had tried to leave. Teyla ran back to her sit across from John as the ramp opened and Kannan was seen.

"Teyla come here" he said and pulled her close to him. She brought the knife up ready to stab him. She stuck it into his back and he cried out and dropped to the floor.

She ran back to John and untied his shoulders and untied the zip-ties. She helped him run through the woods but there was the sound of a gun and John fell to the floor as a bullet grazed his leg.

"John" Teyla cried as she helped him up.

"I'm fine it's just a scratch" he whispered and leaned heavily on Teyla as they marched through the woods.

Teyla looked to see a cave and walked towards it, she needed to bring John, to some kind of warmth for John. They finally reached a large cave and John fell to his knees and then to the ground. Teyla reached for him and rolled his body over. She lifted him to her lap and held him tight to her.

"John we are save you may sleep" she whispered as she cradled his body in her arms, trying to keep him warm as he shook.

"I don't feel so good" John muttered as he began to cough, flakes of blood appeared on her lips.

Teyla gently rolled up his shirt and noticed how bloody his bandages were, which made her twice as worried as she was before.

"Oh no" Teyla cried as she felt pain in her chest explode in her.

--

Teyla woke up from her nap when she felt the weight on her lap move. She opened her eyes to find John was trying to sit up from her lap. Teyla quickly helped him lean forward as he almost fell backwards. He was sweating and she felt feverish warmth coming from his body.

"Col., John, are you alright?" she felt John's body shook against her body.

"I feel sick" he muttered and Teyla helped him onto his side as he threw up.

Teyla gently rubbed his back through the pain as he shook as he painfully threw up. He fell back into Teyla's lap, who was now gently brushed his cheek.

"Did I ever tell you how much i love you?" John asked as he gently stroked Teyla's hand.

He closed his eyes and fell asleep on Teyla's lap as she stroked his cheek. She began to sing a song to him and felt her voice quavering as tears dripped down her face. She wrapped her arms tighter around John and leaned down and kissed his fevered forehead. She felt despair filling her chest as she felt pain as she watched _her John,_ dying, right in front of her eyes.

--

John felt nothing but pain in his chest as he awoke feeling something soft under his head. He opened fevered filled eyes to see Teyla leaning over him, saying something his foggy brain could not understand. He looked around to see a light; a golden woman stepped towards him and kneeled in front of him.

"Mom?" he asked looking up at her.

"John you have to make a choice stay here or come with me" she whispered as she held her hand on his forehead.

"Leave Teyla?" he asked.

"Yes"

"I can't" his voice cracked.

"I know honey its okay" she whispered and gripped his hand as she disappeared with the golden light to be replaced with Ronon running towards him and Teyla. He heard his name being called over and over again but gave into the darkness the last thing he heard was the sound of "NO JOHN please" from Teyla as sobs echoed through the cave as he held his body as he felt himself dying.

--

TBC

Sorry i didn't include much of Rodney and Ronon and other people, but it's more centered on Teyla and Sheppard.

It's almost over.

Thanks for the reviews.

MIMI RENT


End file.
